Show Me (Something)
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: While Bolin tries to win Eska's affection, Kalika has her own troubles trying to come up with a way to make Eska's twin, Desna, smile. Can she do it before it's time for her to go? Rated T because of pottymouths Desna/OC and slight Bolin/Eska
1. Prologue

**Ohiyo, friends! So…I'm writing a prologue, you don't have to read it, it's basically background info about Kika. So her lineage, how she met Korra, and the like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

And that's why I'll never, ever go looking for magical sea monsters-

Oh, what? Oh, hi! I didn't see you there~ I'm Kalika, but my friends and family call me Kika. I tend to talk a lot, sometimes I'm known to ramble, but I feel it's important for you to know a little about me before you start reading the rest of the story. I have an older brother, Adam, and a twin sister, Lalita. My father is Pochi and my mother goes by Sita.

I remember when my mother first took me to meet my grandmother. She had warned me beforehand that her mother wasn't the most stable of people, but I don't think I really listened to her, so she took me to the prison where my grandma was held. I remember how the first time she saw me…she tried to kill me. Oh, the laughs!

The guards had let us go right by them; apparently my mother had a habit of visiting my grandma. We approached the bars, and I saw an old woman with unevenly cut dark hair with dull gold eyes. But not like honey gold, because that's a nice color, and my grandmother was apparently not nice. It was more like a rusty trophy-gold. Anyway, back to the story. She didn't notice us at first as she was staring at a wall, cursing someone called Zuko and about how stupid the avatar was.

"Mama?" my mother called out quietly.

The old woman's head snapped up and her eyes landed on me and they narrowed. She bared her teeth and let loose a feral growl. "Who's that, daughter? What have I told you about trusting people that aren't you?" she demanded, standing up.

"Now, mama, listen a moment-"

"NO! You listen, you unruly child, I raised you! I gave you life! The least you should do is be unconditionally loyal to me! You insolent peasant!"

"Yo, mommeh~ is this my Grandmama…mama…ma…" I grinned, waving excitedly.

"Do not address me as a peasant such as yourself!" she roared, breathing blue fire at me. My mother stepped in front of me and diminished the flame, glaring at her mother.

"She's my daughter, Mama," my mother said, her voice harsh. "She's of your blood."

"Ah, but who's the other?" she replied, her eyes twinkling mirthlessly. "I bet he did not know that you were the daughter of the estranged princess of the Fire Nation!"

"Mother, it's not something to be proud of," my mom muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm confused…" I added, beginning to twirl before I crashed into the bars. "Woops~ He-he…"

"What's wrong with her?" Azula asked, shooting me looks that clearly said, she's insane.

"I'm sure the apple didn't fall far from the tree," my mother said quietly. "Anyway, I'll be back sometime again, mother. Kalika has to get on with her story…I mean, Kalika has to feed the platypus bears."

So there's that story! Now…How I met the avatar…

My father told me about how my grandfather, long since passed, bless his soul, had a tendency to foam at the mouth. No one knew what was actually wrong with him, but when he would get exceedingly happy, he's foam at the mouth and collapse onto the ground. He was most known for it on Kyoshi Island in the presence of the avatar at that time, Aang. Apparently, it was genetic, and every time my father saw my mother, he would foam at the mouth. And my mother, always the lover of the unusual, asked him to marry her.

Which leads me to how I met Korra. It was a mildly warm evening in Republic City and I was walking through the town idly. I realized that I was hungry. And I had to pee, but we won't get into that. So I was really hungry and I went to one of those stands on the side of the road that sold some sort of meat on a stick, and I was standing behind a girl which caramel colored skin, brown hair, and was dressed in Water Tribe garb. She was ordering basically two of everything with her polar bear dog, but when the guy asked her to pay, she began sheepish and meekly said that she didn't have any money.

The man glared and tried to kick her out, but I stepped up, waving to the man, since he seemed vaguely familiar. Don't you hate when that happens? Like you know someone, but you can't place a name with the face? Oh, sorry, back to the story. "Ohiyooo~ friend!" I greeted, handing over a sack of money to the man. "I'm paying for her."

"Ah, Kika, I didn't know you had a water-tribe friend," the man smiled.

I frowned, staring at the man. "Who…who are you!?" I demanded, taking the food from him quickly.

"I…I'm you second cousin," he said quickly, sweat dropping.

"Oh…sorry, Frank-"

"It's Danny," he interrupted.

"Tomato, tomartre," I waved him off. "Bye~ Come, friend, let us depart to eat…food…that I just bought…for a complete…stranger…"

"Thanks for that, you saved me from a whole lot of trouble!" the girl thanked me, smiling widely.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem," I grinned, handing her the bag. "You don't look familiar. You're not from around here, are you?"

"What tipped you off?" she laughed. "The dark skin? Or the water-tribe outfit?"

"Uh…I'm not sure," I shrugged. "What brings you to Republic City…er…uh…"

"Korra," she offered.

I nodded. "I'm Kika. Okay, so…what brings you to Republic City, Korra?"

"I'm actually supposed to be on that island over there," she said, pointing it out as she took a bite of the food. "But Tenzin's such a stick in the mud…"

"Eh? Eh?" I gasped, eyes widening. "But…eh? You…Ah! Avatar! Nyaaa! Eh? Brrrrbhhhh…"

And the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, Korra standing above me with a worried look on her face. "Do you think she's alright, Naga?" she asked her polar bear dog.

I blinked, lifting my arm up slowly to rub my eyes. "What…happened?" I groaned.

"Well, you started foaming at the mouth and then you collapsed…" she said, giving me a strange look.

"And here I thought the gene had passed over me…" I chuckled. "Well, let's hope I don't do that every time I see you."

"He-he…yeah…" she replied. "Well, Tenzin's probably worried. Thanks for the food!"

"No problem!" I called back to her as she jogged away. Once she was out of sight, it dawned on me that I was still hungry, and I used all my money on her food. "Ah, monkey feathers…guess I'm getting food from home."

After that, Korra and I spent more time together and actually became close friends. Now it's only occasionally that I'll foam at the mouth when I see her.

When she joined the Fire Ferrets, a probending team, she invited me over to watch them practice, and she always gave me complementary tickets to see her matches. And when I met Tahno? Well…it was kind of like meeting Korra all over again, and he never spoke to me again, since he thought I was a weirdo, foaming at the mouth and passing out and all.

My point is Korra and I became really close friends, which is why she invited me to her home town in the Southern Water Tribe, which puts us at a perfect place to stop and give you the first chapter.

**Wow…that update took a little bit of forever, ne? Anyways, there it is. The next chapter will be up within the year because I make no promises concerning my update pattern.**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I was planning on starting writing this tomorrow because I wanted to go to sleep, but the ideas just kept coming, and here I am…**

**This'll probably be a oneshot, but I may or may not continue it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Legend of Korra, we wouldn't have had to wait 15 months for Book 2…**

I felt like I was waddling down the snow covered path at the Glacial Spirits Festival in the Southern Water Tribe with Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Alex, and Adam, who seemed to have an easier time moving around than I did. I could understand why Korra walked so easily, but how did the others? I mean, Asami was naturally graceful, so I wouldn't expect her to be walking around all awkward in her snow suit. "This sucks," I muttered. "I feel bloated…"

"Kalika, it's all in your head," Adam assured me, smirking slightly, while Alex rolled her eyes, taking Adam's hand in hers.

Asami stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "Goodness, I'm tired," she announced. "I think I'll head back and hit the hay."

"I'll come too!" I replied, speeding up my pace to catch up with her, but Adam grabbed my hood, pulling me back in line with him and Alex.

"Sorry, no can do, Kiks," he said, grinning. "This is the first time you've been outside in three months, this is good for you."

"Yeah because hypothermia is so good for me," I mumbled, shoving my hands in the pockets of my top layer, a hoodie I found in Adam's closet.

Adam laughed, it sounded deep and lighthearted as he pat my back. When his laughter died down, he inspected me. "Hey, isn't that-"

"We're going to get some snacks," Korra said, interrupting unintentionally, holding Mako's hand. "Want anything?"

"Can I have a caramel apple?" I asked, bouncing up and down. "With nuts!"

"But…Kalika, you're allergic to nuts," Mako sweatdropped, staring at me as I kicked a mound of snow.

"Fine, no nuts," I nodded. "I'll pay you back when we're back in the room."

Korra nodded in agreement as her, Mako, and Bolin walked over to a concession stand, which, miraculously, didn't have a line at all. They were back in a matter of minutes, Korra holding a pink cotton candy, Bolin holding a kabob type thing. Mako handed me my caramel apple. I grinned, trying to find a place to bite into it. "I shouldn't have gotten a caramel apple," I shook my head. "I never know how to eat them…"

"Mm," Bolin nodded, chewing something. "Start here," he replied, tapping a spot on the apple. "It's easier."

I took his suggestion, surprised when it actually works. "Whoa! Thanks, man!"

"Well, I have eaten many a caramel apple in my day," he mocked, straightening out his lapel in an important looking way.

I giggled, looking over to Korra, because she would usually be laughing at something like that, but saw her, instead, feeding cotton candy to Mako. "Oh…" I said, not able to think of anything else.

Bolin looked awkward, trying to avoid looking at the couple. "Hey, isn't that my hoodie?" Adam asked, clearing away the awkward air.

"…No…" I replied, looking over to the Ferris wheel. "Whoa, that looks fun…"

"If it's not mine, then how come it has my name on the back?" he asked.

"Okay! Okay! I stole it from your closet! Just stop pressuring me!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"Well…" Bolin said, interrupting Mako and Korra, handing Mako his kabob. "Wish me luck. I'm gonna make my move. Weeee~"

"Good…luck?" Mako repeated.

I gasped. "Me too! Me too!" I said, following Bolin, catching up with him before he reached wherever he was going. "Who are we making a move on?" I asked him in a whisper.

Bolin nodded towards Korra's cousins, the twins, Desna and Eska. "Eska," he replied.

Once we were within two feet of them, Bolin started to talk. "Hey, I'm Bolin," he greeted. "Friend of Korra's. You're Eska, right?"

"And I'm Kalika," I inputted, staring at the twins who didn't even turn to look at us.

"Wow," Bolin laughed nervously. "I am loving these robes!" Then the twins turned to us, hissing. Bolin seemed taken aback, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "So~ you are from the North, right? Cool! That's like, you know. That's like my favorite direction."

I face palmed, shaking my head. _That's almost as bad as 'Looks like you had a little car trouble, good thing the police are here.'_

Desna turned to Eska, donning a blank look. "I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin," he said.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured," Eska replied.

"She's talking about you," I told Bolin.

"No, you're rough and uncultured," he whispered back.

"No~"

"Yes!"

"Why would she call me rough and uncultured?" I asked a little louder. "I'm not the one asking her on a date! You called dibs!"

"You amuse me," Eska told Bolin, making him smile. "I will make you mine."

Bolin's smile fell a little as he said, "You mean like a boyfriend or…or a slave?" he asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes," she replied, grabbing his hood. "Win me prizes."

Bolin laughed nervously as his new girlfriend dragged him off. _Ha, I'm not being dragged around by my hood_, I mocked him mentally. _Kika, one. Bolin, zero._ I walked next to Desna, looking around once again. It's too quiet…too quiet.

"Why is it so cold?" I demanded out loud before covering my mouth.

"Oh, I don't know, because we're in the Southern Water Tribe?" Bolin offered, rolling his eyes.

"It's too cold," I retorted, pouting as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you do when you're cold back at home?" Bolin asked.

"I snuggle under my blanket that I wasn't allowed to bring here because my brother hates me," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, what would you do if you were cold at home and didn't have your blanket?"

"But I always have my blanket," I said.

"Imagine you didn't."

I shrugged. "I would probably hug something warm or soft or cuddly."

"Then hug something that is warm or soft or cuddly," Bolin offered.

I sniffed. "I don't think Desna would think too kindly of me hugging him randomly," I said. "Besides, I'm not quite one for…physical contact."

"Of course you aren't," he rolled his eyes. "So, Eska, what do you do-"

"K-Mar, where'd you go to?" a higher male voice called.

I turned around, knowing that only one person called me that. I grinned, waving to my brunette friend. "Hey, Greggy~" I greeted him as he ran over, falling into step next to me.

"Hey," he sighed, catching his breath. "It's so cold here!"

"Indeed it is," I nodded. "What's up?"

"I wanted you to listen to this song," Greg replied, putting an ear bud into my hand so that I could place it in. "Ready?" I nodded and he pressed play.

_Tip toe through the window, by the window. That's where I'll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips with me~_

I ripped the device from my ear, throwing it back at Greg, covering my ears. "Stop!" I whined.

"What's wrong with her?" Bolin asked Greg. Greg shrugged.

"Insidious reference," I shuttered. "Had nightmares about that movie for days!"

"What would you do if you were hungry in the middle of the night and this song started playing while you were going down the stairs?" Greg asked.

I stared at Greg in horror. "Well, realistically, that wouldn't happen because I never leave my bed at night no matter what because I'm afraid there are people under my bed that are trying to kill me, but, assuming I _do_ get out of bed and this happens, I would probably yelp, bolt back up the stairs, jump under my covers and that is where I would stay until the sun came up. Oh, and I would have all the lights on: the main light, my lamps, night lights, my pillow that glows, my Dream Lite, basically anything that could produce light _will_ be producing light until the sun comes up, and I would be hugging something for dear life."

"Jesus…" Greg shook his head.

"And, sorry to say, Desna," I continued. "If you were in my room at that point in time, you would have a Kika stuck to you until the rays of the sun fall through my windows. Oh, and once the sun comes us, I'd find _you_, Greg, and slap you in the face."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Let's face it, if that happened, you wouldn't set it up to be so," I shrugged, stretching. "I…am still cold, and...Where's my caramel apple?"

Boling paused, the apple in his mouth. "I don't know," he said, his voice muffled by the fruit stuck in his face.

I sighed, bowing my head before turning to Desna and Eska. "You guys don't talk much, do you?"

"I don't see the need in conversing in such trivial matters," Eska replied, staring at me blankly.

"Are you both water benders?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Desna replied.

I nodded, not saying anything for a while. After a long pause, Eska spoke up. "Do you bend, Kalika?" she asked, not really seeming to care.

"Not technically, no," I shook my head, grinning because I got them to talk. "Can I ask a totally irrelevant question?"

"I don't understand why there would be such a need, but if you feel the need, then go ahead," Desna replied.

"Have you ever pranked anyone?" I asked. "Like, if I was Desna and I told people I was Eska just to confuse them, stuff like that?"

"Such trivial things don't interest us…" Eska muttered.

"Can I touch your face?" I asked, staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins look to each other, either trying to decipher who I was talking to or trying to find out how to get rid of me.

"Why?"

"Your skin looks soft," I replied, turing to face the two of them. "I've decided that I'm going to make the two of you smile!"

**And I've decided this will not be a oneshot. I repeat, **_**not**_** a oneshot. With that out of the way, there's chapter one!**

**You can drop a review if you feel up to it~**

**Anywhos, loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, my lovelies! I want to sing this chapter to you, so pay close attention.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is not Vee's~**

*The Next Day I Suppose*

Adam and Alex were dragging me through the snow; leading me towards…I don't even know where. There were some snowy mountains, and some blobs that I supposed were people in the distance. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the most observant person. I mean, how could I not notice that Bolin was being a jerk and stole my caramel apple? But, it seems even worse when I just wake up.

This morning in particular has already gotten on my nerves. I woke up cold, freezing cold, seeing as Alex stole my blanket in the middle of the night. Adam woke me up, and I'm sure it's not even ten yet. He rushed me when he forced me to get ready, and he didn't even give me time to put in my contact lenses!

If I was a firebender…the Southern Water Tribe would melt. This is ridiculous! "Will you stop yanking me around?" I barked, pulling my sleeve away from my friends' grips, straightening up. "I can barely even stay on my own two feet!"

"Well, we have to hurry!" Alex said, not pausing in her stride as she turned to look at me.

"Alex…" I deadpanned, staring ahead of her.

"What-" she started, but broke off, crashing into a tree.

"There's a tree…" I said quietly.

"Thanks for the heads up," Alex glared, continuing to walk, avoiding the tree.

"So where are we going?" I asked Adam.

"We're meeting up with Korra, Mako, Bolin, the Addams twins, and Unalaq," Adam said. "They're going to help Korra develop a stronger connection with the spirits."

"That's great, but why do I have to go?" I asked, glaring at the pure white snow.

"Hey, guys!" Korra shouted, waving at us from Naga's side.

I waved weakly, Adam and Alex mimicking the movement, and Adam leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Korra insisted," he muttered. "Said she needed someone to side with her."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but-"

"You don't have to like it," Adam interrupted. "You don't even have to _pretend_ to like it! You can just hang out with those creepy twins if you want to!"

"They're not creepy," I protested as I hugged Korra in greeting, waving towards Mako and sending a goofy grin to Bolin, who shot a wacky face back at me before turning back to try and have conversation with Eska and Desna. "I think they're cool. They remind me of all my favorite anime characters combined!"

"Aloof and antisocial is your thing, huh?"

"Guys with long hair," I corrected, starting over to them. "See you~"

"Heh-hey~" Bolin chuckled nervously, pointing towards me. "Kika's back!"

"Hi, all!" I grinned. "How have your mornings been so far?"

"Oh…dandy…" Bolin replied uncomfortable, turning to Eska. "Eska?"

"The same as any other morning, I guess," Eska replied, Desna nodding in agreement.

"Well, that's…great!" I said. "So…Eska, Desna, have you smiled today?" I asked.

"I only smile when I feel exceeding joy," Desna said, his face blank as usual.

"I will make you feel exceeding joy!" I announced causing Bolin to snort. "What?" I demanded, turning to the boy.

"It…sounded inappropriate!" he announced, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What? No it doesn't!" I protested, walking around the twins three times. "Blue is really your color!"

"Why does she keep circling us like this?" Eska asked Desna.

"Now never you mind, friends," I waved their concern away, something standing out over Bolin's shoulder. "Hey! That's new! What is it?"

"It's my new snow mobile…with a side car," Bolin said, bragging. "I'm travelling in style now."

"Oh…" I sniffed, leaning towards Bolin, smelling him. "Do I smell freeze dried cucumberquats?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's part of the food ration pouches in my new suit!" he announced, pulling some out of his inside pocket, and handed me some cucumberquats. "Want some?"

"I'll have…one," I said, inspecting them before I shook my head. "I can't eat these."

"Why not? What's wrong with them?" Bolin asked, searching them.

"There's an odd number of seeds for each one of these," I shook my head. "I can't eat something with an odd number!"

"I'll just take one out," Bolin said, reaching to take a seed from one of the slices.

"No, it's already been contaminated," I pouted, crossing my hands over my chest childishly. "I don't want it."

"You're such a brat sometimes," he muttered, giving Pabu the cucumberquats.

"Yes, yes," I rolled my eyes, taking in the twin's appearances. "Hey! Desna doesn't wear eyeliner!" I said, pointing out the difference between the twins. "That'll make it so much easier telling you two apart!"

"Yeah~ and Eska's hair is in ponytails in the front," Bolin nodded, mocking my excitement.

I glared at him before turning to the twins once again. "Do you know where we're actually headed?"

"I believe our father is taking the avatar to a forest to open a gate to the spirit world," Desna shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Cool, I guess," I hummed, walking over to the snow mobile. "Whoa! A side car?"

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?"

"Does this side care have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked, addressing Bolin.

"Sure does," Bolin replied, turning on the charm as he pat the lining of the side car. "But, uh…who's gonna drive?"

"You, obviously," Eska said, sliding into the sidecar, Desna sliding in next to her wordlessly.

"Oh…" Bolin replied sullenly, gripping the handles.

*Later that Night*

The sun was just starting to set and I shivered on the camelhorse, pulling my brother's hoodie closer to me, complaining about how it was too cold for the sun to set. Mako led the camelhorse to catch up to Bolin on his snow mobile. "Well, what do you know! Looks like-" he started.

"Go away, Mako," Bolin interrupted, not sounding like he was in the mood to deal with his brother's teasing.

"Hey, Eska? Desna?" I called over Bolin's head. They turned to me, nodding simultaneously in greeting. "How are you two doing?"

"Satisfactory," Desna replied before both he and his sister turned back to face forward once again.

"Well…nice talking to you too," I mumbled, laying my face on Mako's back. "Bolin…tell a joke."

"What would you call Toph and Aang's relationship?" Bolin asked, perking up immediately, turning from the twins to Mako and I.

"I don't know," I replied. "What would you call it?"

"It was a Rocky relationship!" he exclaimed, cracking up.

"Bro…that wasn't good," Mako shook his head.

"Well, it's better than something I could have come up with," I replied, taking a juice box from my backpack.

Mako snorted, nodding in agreement. "Totally," Bolin agreed.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, holding my chest.

"Feel what?"

"I don't know…" I muttered. "It feels negative...depressing…"

"That's just the twins," Korra called from up ahead jokingly.

"Kika, are you okay?" Mako asked, staring at me.

"Can you…stop…the thing…?" I asked, holding my head in my hands, waiting for the camelhorse to stop moving. I slid off the animal, pulling my knees to my chest. Bolin pulled his snow mobile next to me, hopping out of his seat and squatted next to me.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Just give me some space, please?" I growled, hearing Naga make a similar noise, gaining Korra's attention.

Almost everyone turned to see something, and Bolin exclaimed, asking what they were. "Dark spirits," Korra replied, sounding sad.

"Let's keep moving," Tonraq said, using his snow mobile and plowing down the hill. Mako picked me up, placing me back on the camelhorse, and soon, we were following in the man's trail, searching for a cave of some sort to rest up for the night.

**A kind of short chapter, but…at least two more come within the week or two.**

**Thanks for reviews~**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, anyone? I need to tell you a secret. A very very, very! Important secret. I…I…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Korra! There I said it! Are you happy!? *cries in a corner***

We sat in an ice cave, which wasn't any warmer than outside said cave, but we have a fire, which Mako started, obviously, and we all circled it, like iguana-vultures circle their prey…well, maybe not _exactly_ like that, since we already had food, and if we got hungry, we'd probably eat Bolin and not a roaring fire, but something similar, I guess. "Uncle," Korra started. "Why do you think the spirits are so angry?"

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin asked, hugging his bowl close to his chest before placing it on the ground and snuggling up to Eska who was still sipping her soup.

Mako turned to Korra. "My brother doesn't really like ghost stories," he explained.

Eska looked to Bolin. "Don't worry, I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck," she said.

"Thank you…"

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story," Unalaq said, closing his eyes for a long moment, when he opened them, he was glaring and said, "This is real."

Bolin gasped, pulling his hood tighter around his face. "The spirits are angry because _he's_ here," Unalaq continued, glaring at his brother. We look over to him. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ever ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time," Tonraq interrupted angrily.

"You're right," Unalaq retorted. "You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" Korra demanded, annoyed and angry.

Tonraq sighed, placing his hands on his lap. "I left the North Pole because…I was banished."

"Oh, the shade!" I exclaimed, leaning in closer to hear the story.

"Kalika, calm down," Adam commanded, pulling me back away from the fire.

"You were banished from the North?" Alex asked, twirling her long hair around her finger.

"Yes…"

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe," he replied, his voice and stern look never wavering. "Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. We were attacked by a band of barbarians-"

"Try saying that five times fast," I whispered to Bolin.

"Attacked by a band of barbarians," he whispered back.

"Attacked by a band of barbar-"Adam slapped me in the back of the head, telling me to shut up. I nodded, looking up to the ceiling.

Apparently, no one else had noticed our interruption because Tonraq still continued his story. "Deep into an ancient forest, many believed that this forest was the home to many spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong."

"So basically what happened was, you didn't respect the spirits, you trespassed on their land, destroyed their homes, and didn't think you would suffer any repercussions?" I asked.

"Kalika, you're being rude."

"Well, I'm just saying, it's a pretty egotistical thing to do," I shrugged.

"Go play with Pabu," he sighed.

"Bolin, may I?" I asked, holding out my hand, where Bolin placed the little animal.

"Unalaq was able to calm the spirits, and led them back to the forest, but by then, the damage was already done. My father banished me from the tribe in shame-"

"For speaking out of turn, we know. And that's how you got your scar," I said, placing Pabu on my head.

"That was Zuko, Kiks," Alex replied.

"Oh…I knew that…"

"Whoa…so you're supposed to be chief, but _he_ became chief, no wonder you guys don't like each other," Bolin shrugged before Mako elbowed him in the side. "Ow~ what?! Isn't that what happened?"

Korra stood up. "I can't believe you kept this from me," she growled.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family," Tonraq said, trying to reason with his daughter.

"I'm sick of you hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own good!" she announced. "I'm tired of you protecting me!"

With that, she spun around, exiting the cave, Tonraq tried to stop her, reaching out, but she told him not to bother. "Well~" I sighed, standing up and stretching, my eyes following Korra as she hopped on Naga and started to trod away. "Maybe we should head out."

"Sure!" Bolin agreed, picking up the bowls and cups as Mako went off to comfort Korra. Desna and Eska put out the fire and stood up. I squeezed in between the two, giving each of them smiles as I took their hands in mine.

"You two are my favorites," I told them as we exited the cave.

"I don't understand why you are so adamant about getting close to us," Desna said.

"Mm," Eska nodded. "I agree."

"I told you, because you're my favorites," I nodded, releasing the two from my grip as I stood next to the camelhorse.

Desna and Eska slid into the sidecar, staring at me. "Aren't you going to mount yourself on the beast?"

I looked up, shaking my head. "I can't get up there," I shrugged. "Too short, is what I am."

Desna sighed, and making a flicking motion with his wrist, made a step for me to get onto the camelhorse. I sent him a grateful smile, clambering up onto the animal's back. "Thanks, Desna!"

He didn't reply, and the step collapsed into a pile of snow. Just then, Mako came walking back, dragging his feet as he approached the animal. "Okay, Kika, give me a few seconds and I'll help you up."

"No need," I grinned, leaning forward. He looked up at me, his eyes widening in shock.

"How'd you get up there?" he demanded.

"I grew!" I announced, making a motion with my hands.

"Wow! That's great!"

"I'm only kidding," I smirked. "I got help. Trouble with Korra?"

"She won't listen to me," he muttered, hopping onto the animal's back, and we were off.

*When We Get There~*

"I think we're here," Mako announced, waiting for the others to catch up to us.

"Spirits! It's freezing," I muttered, as the wind blew and the snow fell, but soon forgot about the cold when a familiar compressing feeling came over me. "Hey, Mako…Spirits…"

"Oh…is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked, worried.

"It doesn't matter! We must keep moving!" Unalaq said, turing around for just a moment.

"Aw, man," Bolin complained, hugging himself comfortingly. "I really don't like this…"

"Bolin, stay calm," Mako said, turing around to face his brother. "There's no reason to-"

A spirit came up out of nowhere, attacking Mako, and a similar one came up on the other side, getting me. "The universe just hates you, Mako!" I shouted, trying to swat the spirit away. I jumped off the camelhorse, trying to get away from the spirit. "Nya!" I cried, jumping behind Bolin.

"What? Why?" he complained. "Oh, it's in the engine!"

Suddenly the spirit came back out from under the hood, and the snowmobile took off. "Aaahhh! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Bolin and I shouted, covering each other's eyes.

"Stop the thingy!" I demanded.

"I can't stop it!" Bolin shouted. "Kika~ do that thing!"

I uncovered my eyes, and paused, thinking. "Oh~ I could do that, couldn't I?"

"DO IT!"

I stood up, grimacing. "Wish me luck," I said, jumping over Bolin's head, landing on the tip of the hood. Squatting in place, I stared ahead, glaring at the mountain ahead of us.

"Any minute now, Kika," Bolin said, waving me forward.

I nodded, pulling out my fingerless gloves. Exhaling slowly, I propelled myself away from the machine, pulling back my fist. I let my foot touch the snow-covered surface of the mountain before slamming my fist into it. A crack formed from where my fist made contact, and it grew and, soon, the mountain crumbled.

"Watch out~" I called as the rubble began to fall towards the ground.

"Oh, spirits! I'm going to die~" Bolin announced. "I'm not ready to die!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Eska said as she and Desna grabbed each of Bolin's arms, pulling him away from the falling debris, and dropping him once they were safe.

Bolin's suit inflated immediately on contact, and he exclaimed, "I'm a raft!"

Desna and Eska created skates from ice and stopped gracefully in front of the rest of our group. Looking to my left, I found the snowmobile, crushed by rocks except for a few pieces of scrap metal. I shrugged, deciding it would work well as a sled, and mimicked the twins' movements, coming to a stop right behind Bolin.

"Uh…could someone please deflate me?" Bolin asked. Eska raised her hand, ice shards popping the suit. "Thank you."

"Oh, great," Mako muttered, staring at the wreckage. "There goes our equipment! Now what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to do," Tonraq said, his arms crossed. "We have to turn back."

"No, the solstice is tonight! We're so close!" Unalaq retorted.

"Aw, monkey feathers! The solstice again!" I exclaimed, kicking a mound of snow. "Hey, Desna, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked, staring at me.

"I kicked you," I smirked.

He looked down at his feet and back over to me, shaking his head slowly. "No you didn't."

"Or did I?" Adam slapped me in the back of the head again. "Ow! Okay! I'll shut up!"

"This is too dangerous! We're leaving."

"No, dad," Korra glared at the man. "You're leaving."

"Oh, snap…" I muttered.

**End! Of the chapter! Now I must do my homework!**

**Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies!**

**Loves and hugs, minions, dearest.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, I've been gone for, like, a week! I decided to update again, simply because a new Legend of Korra is coming out, and I don't want to get too far behind so…**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra does not belong to me in any way or form.**

Tonraq bowed his head as he gathered what was left of his things, packing them into his snow mobile as he got ready to leave. A heavy feeling weighed down the air, making Bolin's jokes to try to 'lighten the situation' mostly pointless. Mako was talking to Tonraq as he got ready to leave, much to Korra's chagrin. The two shook hands and soon Tonraq was out of sight.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water tribe in the right direction," Unalaq said somberly, leading his beast closer to Korra. "We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra demanded, making Naga start walking towards our destination once again.

"Wait, where am I gonna sit?" I demanded, watching as Mako hopped onto Naga with Korra and the twins took the camel-horse, while Bolin rode in the decadent side car with a haunting glare etched on his face. Alex and Adam were on their own beast, and I was just standing awkwardly between them.

"Sit with Bolin," Alex offered, gesturing over to the sidecar.

"Uh…" I sighed, feeling defeated as I made my way to the sidecar, jumping on its hood. "Hey, Bolin…"

"Hey, Kika," he replied.

And we were off! Making our way to the portal, slowly but surely. Alas, the closer we moved to our destination, the colder it got, but who's complaining? Besides me, of course. I bet Mako's cold! But he's too much of a wuss to complain about it because Korra would call him a baby or something. She's tough like that.

Unalaq stopped his beast, and sighed gratefully, "We've arrived," he said, gesturing to a giant glowing light in a frozen wood that was right in front of us.

"Trees frozen in ice," Korra said sadly, hopping off Naga in time with Mako, staring at the trees.

"Well, why would you even think that there would be trees in the South Pole," I asked Bolin. "What kind of trees like in this time of weather? If I was a tree, I'd want to be in…Jamaica!"

"Why Jamaica?"

"Because Jamaica's nice…"

"Hmm, indeed, just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North," Unalaq said to Korra.

"Why are there trees in such cold climates?!" I demanded, burying my face in my hands. "It makes no sense whatsoever!"

"So what do I do?" Korra asked.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second," Mako interrupted angrily. "There's no way she's going in alone."  
"Yeah," Bolin agreed, trying to hop out of the sidecar, but he tripped over the edge and face planted into the snow. He stood up quickly, making his way to stand in front of Korra. "Yeah! If she goes, we go too!"

Pabu squeaked in response.

"The avatar must go alone," Unalaq replied calmly.

"But I don't have any connections with the spirits," Korra said, approaching Unalaq, visibly deflating as she continued. "In fact it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself," Unalaq said, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "Like I believe in you."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Hey, Kiks, what would Uncle Iroh have said?"

I turned to him, sliding off the sidecar and walked sideways towards the ever growing group of people. "Korra, you must look deep within yourself, to find your true self. And only then would your true self, reveal itself," I said, nodding.

"That didn't help me at all!" Korra announced. "That was possibly the most confusing advice I've ever been given!"

"Well, what do you want from me?" I demanded. "My Great Uncle Iroh was a crazy old man when I knew him! Crazy advice that didn't make any actual sense is all I know!"

"Look," Korra sighed, turning back to Unalaq. "I'm so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust me."

"Korra, all the past avatars live on inside of you," Unalaq said, giving her a warm smile. "Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra turned to Mako and Bolin, smiling comfortingly. "Wait here," she said. "I'll be okay."

"Good luck," Mako replied, Pabu mimicking the sounds.

Korra walked into the icy forest, determination etched in every step. Once she was out of sight, I turned to Mako and Bolin. "Who wants to play cards?" I offered, pulling out a deck.

"Whoa~ is that a limited edition Generals deck?" Bolin asked, staring in awe.

"Indeed it is, friend of mine," I replied, smugly. "It has all the greatest generals from all the kingdoms and tribes going back a hundred years."

"Jealousy radiates off me in waves," he said, making a wave gesture with his hands.

"What'll we play?" Mako asked.

"Desna, Eska!" I called to the twins, gaining their attention. "Come over here!" they complied, walking over slowly, as if weary of my presence. "I need to ask you something. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when I make this face?"

"A fish," they replied.

"Wow…that was my troll face, but okay! Go Fish it is," I smirked, handing the cards to Mako so that he could shuffle them. After he did that, he distributed five cards to each of us, and we sat down, Bolin making us small stool and a table to play on. "Okay…Desna, do you have any fives?"

… … … … … …

"Bolin! I demanded you surrender your Aces to me this instant," Eska demanded, holding out her hand expectantly.

"But…I don't have any…" he whimpered, trying to hide behind his cards.

"Do you lie to me, and surrender the Aces."

Boling leaned over to Mako, whispering in his ear. "Yo, bro, donate an Ace?"

Mako rolled his eyes, accidently dropping his cards at the same time Bolin did. "Spirits, Bolin," he said. "IS this one yours?" he asked, pointing to the facedown card that was obviously not Bolin's.

"Oh, right, thank you," Bolin picked it up, nodding gratefully. "Oh, you were right, Eska! I did have an Ace!" he smiled widely, handing her the card.

"I told you, didn't I?" she replied. "Now…Kalika, hand over you Kings."

I scanned my cards. "GO fish," I replied easily. Eska shrugged and picked up a card from the deck, glaring at it when she saw it wasn't the card she wanted. "Now…Desna!"

"Why do you always pick Desna?" Mako demanded.

"Because, Desna always has the cards I'm looking for!" I retorted. "Now, Desna…do you have…a two?"

"No," he replied. "Retrieve a card from the deck."

"Poopy," I muttered, picking up a card.

"So much for Desna always having the card you asked for," Mako chortled.

"Shut up!" I replied. "Your turn, Desna!"

"Mako, I suggest you give me the fours that you have in your hand."

"Shoot," Mako muttered, handing over three fours.

Desna placed all his cards down, smiling on the inside, I'm sure. "I believe I have won," he said.

"No, you have not," Eska replied. "You cheated, hence you have not won."

"It is quite obvious that you are just jealous because you have not won, sister," Desna said, sounding ever-so-slightly smug.

"Will you two-" I started, trailing off when a beam of light shot into the sky, spreading out into a series of lights in the sky. "Oh…"

"I can't believe it…"

"It's beautiful," Bolin said, rubbing tears from his eyes. After a few moments, Korra came out of the forest, a slight smirk on her face. "Ay! Korra!" he cried, running over to her, much to the twin's chagrin. "You're back! Hey, guys, Korra's back!" he jumped on her in a hug, holding her tightly.

Suddenly a block of ice formed around Bolin's head, and separated him from the girl, pulling him face-to-face with Eska and Desna's blank faces. "Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" Eska demanded.

Bolin's eyes were wide and terrified, and he gulped nervously, and he smiled, not convincingly, as he shivered with the cold. Eska let the ice melt and Bolin fell the ground, face first.

Korra approached Unalaq, saying, "What you told me was true."

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South," Unalaq told her. "And soon, the whole world."

Mako raced up to the water nation girl, enveloping her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. I turned to Desna. "Why don't you ever hold me like that?" I demanded.

"Kiks, you and Desna aren't a thing," Bolin told me in a whisper.

"So?" I retorted. "What does us being a couple have to do with anything?"

"Mako and Korra are a thing," Bolin shrugged.

"Well, why don't you ever spin Eska like that?"

Boling shot me a worried look. "Why, Bolin, explain to me why you have never initiated such physical contact with me?" Eska asked.

"Well…you see…uh…"

"Are you just entertaining yourself with my sister's feelings?" Desna demanded, stoically.

"No! No, see, I'm…" he shot a look at me, telling me to either help him or I'd be a horrible person for the rest of my life.

"He probably didn't want Eska to feel crowded in the relationship," I said quickly. "Because he respects her and would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah! That's right!" Bolin agreed, nodding quickly.

"I guess that is perfectly acceptable," Eska noted, her brother nodding in agreement, as they seemed to think the excuse was believable enough.

"Let's set up camp for the night," Unalaq suggested, laying his beast down and sitting in front of it, staying close enough to feel its warmth as he turned to Bolin. "Mako, was it?"

"Uh, no, I'm Bolin," he replied, nodding nervously.

"Use the earth under our feet to form tents to sleep in," he commanded.

"Y-yes, sir," he said, stomping the ground and lifting his hands into the air. Two slabs of rock shot up from the ground, forming a tent-like shape. "Uh…how many should I make?"

"One big one," Unalaq said, waving away the boy as he turned to Korra once again. "Tomorrow we will head back to the tribe, and then we will continue your training…"

"Okay…" Bolin said to himself, trying to get himself pumped up. "Make a tent…make a tent…"

Bolin jumped, landing with his feet a little wider than shoulder-length apart and lifted his hands into the air once again, and two larger slabs of rock came up, blocking the smaller one from view. "Whew, what a workout," he said, cracking his shoulders. "Is this good, Mr. Unalaq, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you…Boko."

"It's Mako, no! I mean, Bolin!" he replied. "I'm Bolin."

"Of course you are," he replied, entering the tent, Desna and Eska on his heels, the latter demanding that Bolin trail after her. Eventually Adam, Alex, and I followed after them, and sometime later Mako and Korra joined us inside too.

**There you have it! Painstakingly written! Just for you! Well mainly for Midnight4568 because she's my favorite~**

**Anyways, new chapters await you, my minions!**

**So I offer you both my love and my hugs, as I sign off saying,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
